Delivery of Destiny
" |image = Serenade.jpeg |caption = Paul the Delivery Guy and Love Händel |season = 3 |production = 323a |broadcast = 155 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 27, 2012 |international = April 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = July 7, 2012 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Let's Bounce" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Paul the Delivery Guy discovers his job has a higher calling to save Danville as he makes stops at Phineas and Ferb's house, Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Danville City Hall and the OWCA, in a special episode seen through his eyes. The rock band, Love Händel, returns for some musical accompaniment. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry has lost the tools in his hat. Episode Summary In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are discussing their latest idea: a city-wide amusement park on a single track. Paul the Delivery Guy arrives and asks Phineas to sign the delivery note for the 20 tons of building material they ordered. Phineas signs the notice with the pen Paul had left in their backyard on the previous day, and assures him that the pen would not be lost again as he and Ferb had installed a clip on it for him. On the road in the Hightail Delivery truck, Paul talks on a headset with his father, who works in the same company, confirming that he had accidentally left the boys the blue slip rather than the pink one as he was supposed to. His father tells him that he should be taking his job more seriously, but Paul explains how he is unsure if he wants to be a delivery guy. Paul turns on the radio and listens as the radio host informs listeners to keep an eye out for the WJOP party van in the streets, as the first listener to spot it and say the key phrase “the phrase that pays” receives a prize. Paul then arrives at his next stop, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. As the elevator of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building is out of order, Paul has to carry the large package all the way up the flight of stairs. At the top, he enters Doofenshmirtz's apartment and is immediately trapped in a tiny cage. Doofenshmirtz releases him and apologizes, explaining that the cage was intended for someone else. Paul brushes it off, and Doofenshmirtz tells him his evil scheme of how he plans to shoot City Hall with his latest -inator and turn it into juice to humiliate his brother Roger so he can take over. In turn, Paul tells Doofenshmirtz about how he feels unfulfilled at his own job, and Doofenshmirtz offers him a job as a minion, but Paul declines. As he leaves, Doofenshmirtz notices that he left the blue slip instead of the pink one. Back on the road, Paul drives by Phineas and Ferb, who are now on their completed one-track ride across the city. Suddenly, the WJOP party van crashes into the back of his truck, and Paul steps out to check the damage. Accidentally stating the key phrase, Paul realizes that he won Love Händel as his personal musicians for the day. To his annoyance, they follow him around and turn everything he does into a tune. After delivering Mayor Roger the empty box he ordered for his cat to play in at City Hall, Paul tells Love Händel his dilemma, but they just turn his words into a melody. They pass Phineas and Ferb’s track once again, and they greet the kids as they pass by. Love Händel then sings to Paul about wanting food, so they head to Mr. Slushy Burger for lunch where Candace is explaining her latest busting endeavors to Jeremy. There, Paul’s father calls and informs him that there is another package at Hightail headquarters to be delivered to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. As Paul delivers the last part of Doofenshmirtz’s Juice-inator, he notices Perry, whose emergency spy tools are missing from their usual place in his fedora, struggling in the cage. Doofenshmirtz tells Paul that Perry likes the cage and shoos him out of the apartment. Paul and Love Händel arrive at their last stop of the day, the O.W.C.A. headquarters, where they learn that Carl removed Perry’s tools to clean and repair. Paul then has a realization of how important his job can be, and agrees to deliver Perry’s tools, finally leaving the pink copy and taking the blue one. After being stuck in traffic, Paul and Love Händel hitch a ride on Phineas and Ferb’s track to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, where Paul delivers the tools. However, as soon as Perry is free Doofenshmirtz traps him again in a pit in the floor. As the -inator is ready to fire, Paul ties it up and takes off with Perry on his paraglider. Doofenshmirtz curses both Perry the Platypus and Paul the Delivery Guy as the -inator explodes, destroying the top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building as well as Phineas and Ferb's track and spilling pineapple juice everywhere. As they fly off, Paul states that he’d rather be called a mobile logistics technician than a delivery guy. The children, Candace and Linda stand around in confusion at the juice puddles on the ground. At the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram offers Paul a job, but he declines, stating that being a mobile logistics technician is his calling. As he leaves, Perry notices that he forgot his pen. Transcript Songs * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (one line) * He's Driving Safe * He's on His Way * Sci Fi Speculative '' * ''Going to City Hall * Kitty in a Box * He's Not Sure * We Wanna Eat * Sliding Down a Tube * Paul's Revelation Operetta End Credits First verse of Paul's Revelation Operetta. (when broadcast by itself) Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today! None. Hey, where's Perry? None. Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (slightly sped up) Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is revealed that Carl has a high and squeaky voice when he's hiding something. *This episode reveals that Roger Doofenshmirtz has a cat. *The labels on Doofenshmirtz's first package said "Dr. Heihz Dootfenachmirtz DEI Enter Prites DEI Pisze Danrille", another on the same package said "Dr. Heinz... DEI Enter PR... DEI Pisze Danriue". *Irving makes a speaking cameo in this episode. * When shown in Britain most episodes have slightly higher-pitched soundtracks than in the U.S., due to being screened at 25 frames per second instead of 24. "Delivery of Destiny" and "Let's Bounce" stand out because their soundtracks are digitally adjusted to the original pitch. This is especially noticeable when they are shown in an hour or two-hour block. * This is the 10-minute episode with the most songs (10). Production Information * This episode was paired with "Buford Confidential" when it originally aired on Disney Channel US. International Premieres *April 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil and Disney Channel Latin America) *May 18, 2012 (Family Channel) *June 1, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *August 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) *August 29, 2012 (Disney Channel France)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmo9vMBCC0s *September 1, 2012 (Disney Channel Australia) *October 7, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *October 13, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 16, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) Errors *Love Händel never entered Doofenshmirtz's apartment (at least not during the second time Paul was there, when they accompanied him there for the first time) as they were still climbing the stairs by the time Paul had completed the delivery; though they figured out faster than Paul did that the platypus Major Monogram was talking about was the same platypus he saw in the apartment trapped in the cage. However, their previous memories of Perry may not have been erased. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *When Love Händel is sliding down the tube in O.W.C.A., Swampy's tie is going through his arm. * The package that Paul has to deliver to Dr. Doofenshmirtz is mis-labeled: Dr Heinz Dooferschirtz DEi Entey prites DEI Pisze Dannlle ** When Paul finally gets the package up the stairs, the label changes: Dr.Heinz Dootfenachmirtz DEI Enter Prites DEI Pisze ** The package has two labels on it. With this change, the city on the two labels also change to different misspellings. One reads "Danrille" and the other reads "Danriue". * In the 1960s the major manufacturers standardized putting Neutral between Reverse and Drive on the automatic transmission selector. The gear pattern on the Hightail Delivery van is PNRDTURBO, for Park-Neutral-Reverse-Drive (and Turbo!) meaning that Paul might accidentally slip into reverse on his way to Drive if he is distracted or the selector mechanism is worn. * When Paul makes the emergency delivery to Agent P and engages the Turbo gear on his van, he passes the same two cars on the same street in the same manner as he did before. * When Paul asks Major Monogram to fill out the 237 form, he says, "You keep the pink copy, the blue copy's mine!" This is intended to underscore his own maturity since the beginning of the episode, where he forgets which color copy of the form he should keep, and which copy belongs to the Phineas and Ferb. Unfortunately, the color copy that Major Monogram would receive, should be neither pink nor blue, since pink would be for Agent P (the recipient of the package) and blue would only be left after he completed the delivery. * During "Kitty in a Box" when they sing kitty in a box, the lyrics read "almost as fun as a genie in a box" while the closed captions read "almost as fun as a kitty in socks". Continuity *This is the third time someone says that O.W.C.A. is an uncool acronym, the first being Doofenshmirtz in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and the second being Doofenshmirtz again in "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". *In scene with Irving there is a sign with Phineas and Ferb's lemonade on background from The Lemonade Stand. Allusions *'Date With Destiny' - The title is a reference to the phrase. *'Flatiron Building' - In the final delivery scene, Paul drives by a brief shot of a building that bears a strong resemblance to the Flatiron Building in New York. Trivia *This is the first time that an episode focuses on a special guest character instead on the main characters in the series. *Isabella and Baljeet appear in this episode, but do not have speaking roles. *Second time Isabella appears, but doesn't speak or sing at all ("Moon Farm"). *This is the tenth episode overall that Baljeet appears without Buford throughout the episode ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Undercover Carl", "The Doonkelberry Imperative", "Meapless in Seattle"). *WJOP was seen again ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *Second time someone runs up the stairs of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in order to deliver something, the first being Candace ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *When Love Händel first appears, they sing a riff from You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Major Monogram says "googly moogly" for the fourth time. ("Ready for the Bettys", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Doof Dynasty") *Second time someone describes the appearance of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the first was Phineas (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Though, this is the first time it is described as weird-looking. *Third time the episode focuses on someone other than Phineas and Ferb for the majority of the time ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb"). *This is the second time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea onscreen. ("Undercover Carl") *The hole in the door has been used twice before in "Chez Platypus" and "Hip Hip Parade". It was then used in "Agent Doof". *Third time someone is forced to use the staird of a building of a building when the elevator is out of order. (" Comet Kermillian", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *The description for this episode while On Demand says: **''Follow Paul the Delivery Man as he journeys to Phineas & Ferb's house and Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.'' *While the description on Netflix says: **''Paul the Delivery Man journeys to Phineas & Ferb's house and Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.'' ***Normally, the Netflix and the On Demand descriptions are the same. The On Demand description lacks a Let's Bounce! description while Netflix's description says: Phineas thinks it would be fun to suspend trampolines. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John O'Hurley as Roger * Christian Slater as Paul the Delivery Guy (US/Canada) ** Simon Pegg as Paul the Delivery Guy (UK/Ireland) * Mark Thompson as Radio DJ * Brian Phelps as Paul's Dad * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi Fabulous * Steve Zahn as Swampy (credited as Steve Zhan) * Jack McBrayer as Irving :Additional voices: Daran Norris, Grey DeLisle, Mat Horner :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References es:La Entrega del Destino pt:A Entrega do Destino pt-br:Entrega do Destino Category:D Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Love Händel